


Pocket in the Bathroom

by PoggersMaJesus



Series: DR F: SH Shipping Madnes [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Fan Made Web Series, Fangan Ronpa - Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope, Gay Panic, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pogma drf, YouTube, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoggersMaJesus/pseuds/PoggersMaJesus
Summary: Yes, the title is a reference to Michael in the Bathroom, furthermore this IS inspired by that photo of a guy wearing booty shorts in the bathroom because his friend needed sweatpants. There was art drawn for this as well!! I just can't figure out how to squeeze it in-
Relationships: Enigma/Pocket (DR F:SH)
Series: DR F: SH Shipping Madnes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986517
Kudos: 2





	Pocket in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER, READ THIS OR MONOKUMA STEALS YOUR KNEECAPS!!!!!
> 
> Now then, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope is an unofficial, non-profitable fan-made web series of ¨Danganronpa¨. Nothing associated with the original product is related to this project!! And to make it clear I DO NOT OWN these characters, the project itself and sure as hell not DanganRonpa as a whole. With permission from the creators of DR F: Shattered Hope (CrossPawGames and Moraiteru) I am making fan-fiction. Something fan-made of fan-made with credits upon credits. SO PLEASE support the official titles AND MOST IMPORTANTLY check out ¨Shattered Hope Studios¨ on YouTube, join the Discord if you would like and have mercy on my dear soul.

"You've got to be shitting me." Pocket bemoaned, staring at the offending article of clothing in Cancel's hands. The woman gave him an unimpressed glare. 

"No, I don't think I am." Cancel said slowly, like his stupid head couldn't comprehend what she was proposing. Oho, he did. Frankly, he didn't like it. Not one bit. 

"Listen..." The shorter woman sighed, "I have a lab and the professor won't let me do it with these shorts on. I need your sweatpants, please." She added, because Pocket was weak. 

stiLL-

"Your lab is 3 hours! Do you just expect me to-!' __ "I do. Deadass." Cancel interrupted Pocket, shoving her shorts in his face. "Now strip! I'm going to be late."

Pocket, not knowing what he did to deserve this, begrudgingly slipped off his pants for the girl to use. Although he was taller than Cancel, they were still skinny bitches that loved oversized things. 

Cancel tied the sweatpants so it hugged her waist with a satisfied smirk. "Perfect."

"Yeah, for one of us." Pocket's left eye twitched, staring at himself in the mirror in Cancel's shorts. Like hell he'd stand around in the bathroom with just his underwear, so yes, Pocket was wearing his best friend's booty shorts. 

"Y'know I love you." Cancel crooned, reaching for her cellphone while Pocket glared at her not to dare take his picture. She shrugged and hugged his side, "I'll be back ok?" She reassured. 

Not really feeling reassured, what with the shorts fitting like a second skin and making his cheeks flush every single time he moves. This is a mortifying experience and he's not sure how to feel besides mourn his social life were anyone to find out. 

Kissing his cheek in farewell, Cancel soon left the baseball star alone. And now Pocket would stand here, for approximately 3 hours, until Cancel's lab was finished. 

It was 2 hours into "Pocket in the bathroom" musical when the bathroom door barged open. Pocket, having already dealt with onlookers to his immodest attire, didn't even bat an eyelash. Sure, while he was embarrassed the first hour and locked himself in a stall, in that time he's come to an important realization. 

He doesn't give a shit. Truly, none at all. While it does make him blush to be flaunting skin, as that's always been more Cancel's thing, but Pocket isn't ashamed of his body. Knows he looks good in shorts when he plays ball. 

So while victims walked through the bathroom door to witness his casual leaning against the bathroom sink with shorts that if he were to bend over don't hide his ass, he did nothing but wave. 

_Yes, dude, it's your lucky day_. That and Pocket was fairly confident in his sexuality. Booty shorts belonging to his best friend that fit suspiciously well? Didn't phase him. In fact he's gotten accustomed to moving in them and is enjoying himself by watching dumb videos on his phone. 

Whoever has entered the bathroom with him gasps, intaking air so sharply that they sound near choked. Pocket snorts with amusement, smiling to himself in a secretive manner. His eyes stay still to his phone screen, and he expects his victim to maybe walk out of the bathroom or try going about their business. 

What he wasn't expecting was for them to call out to him. 

"Uh, Pocket? What are you... Wearing?" Enigma barely manages, staring the other man up and down. Pocket, horrified, stays still like a deer caught in the headlights. 

_Fuck me!_ He panicked, confidence dead and gone. 

"Enigma!" The baseball star gaps, following Enigma's line of sight to his admittedly small waist and he blushes. God, he is making Cancel buy him dinner after this.

"Shit, eyes up here dumbass!" Pocket seethes, somewhat pleased by the knowledge that Enigma's eyes were trained to his legs, but also mortified by it. What was that again he said? Confident in his sexuality?

Not when it was Enigma. 

They could barely be considered friends, not having a class together and their interest very opposite. Even their prefered company was different and the only reason they knew each other was because...

Actually. They don't know each other. Or haven't met formally. Pocket just so happens to have developed a crush from a distance and Enigma is well... Enigma. It's in the name people!

"It's, sorry, hard not to stare." Enigma splutters, eyes glancing up at Pocket in a crazed manner. Like the man wasn't sure how to react or restrain himself. 

That thought was odd, _restraint_. Enigma tensed near the entrance and didn't dare move. Pocket would have been paying more attention to this, but right then he was more concerned with preserving his dignity. 

"Ok, listen man, it looks weird but these belong to my friend. Her professor is a dick and she needed to wear sweatpants-!' He's so frustrated with his situation, more embarrassed then he was from the beginning. Enigma just blinks, trying to digest this information. 

"So you just gave her your pants?" The other man began slowly. 

Pocket sighed, "Yes. Like any good friend." He rolled his eyes, subtly pulling the shorts down a little. Just to try and cover something. 

Enigma's eyes stayed glued to his own, which looked painful for the enigmatic man. Pocket looked away first and played with the hem of his shorts. Just one more hour to endure and then he could pretend this never happened.

"Are they... Uncomfortable?" Enigma broke the silence, Pocket looking back up in time to see the other swallow nervously. Was Pocket making Enigma uncomfortable? It felt like it. 

He shrugged, "Not really. I'll admit that Cancel's ass is pretty flat, but this is a size bigger then her and she probably was trying to hide the fact. So they fit me well." 

"Ah." Came Enigma's highly intelligent response. Now Pocket could be pretty oblivious, but the tense posture, constant staring and now blush was unmistakable. While Enigma was uncomfortable, the man was also flustered by the sight of Pocket. 

The thought was exciting but Pocket wasn't going to test his luck. _Not yet_. He smiled awkwardly, "You gonna finish in here or..?" He trailed off, watching Enigma carefully. The other man flushed darker, "I think I'll stay."

There was silence. 

Pocket blinked. 

Enigma copied. 

"What the fuck does that mean!?" Pocket whisper-shouted, staring at Enigma incredulously.

"I-' Enigma stopped himself, seeming to think harder on this. He licked his lips thoughtfully and coupled with the fact he was still staring at Pocket, it made him warm all-over. 

"You've been in here for awhile, probably. I can keep you uh, company?" Enigma tried very weakly. His half-assed attempt at an excuse to stay with Pocket, in a public bathroom, was hilarious. Before he could school his expression, his lips had already broken apart into laughter. 

It was so difficult to hide his amusement with this situation. He, Pocket, the school's star player, was in the bathroom wearing his best friend's shorts. And now his crush, Enigma, was refusing to leave him. Why?

"Liked what you saw that much?" Pocket taunted, a flirtations tone to his words. It was only meant to be faux, not actually believing his own words. He could see the way Enigma flinched, probably unsure of how to go forward. 

What seemed an eternity was actually minutes before Enigma stopped hesitating to cross the bathroom and near Pocket. The taller man grinned, embracing the feeling of Enigma's eyes on him. 

"You could say that." Enigma smirks, Pocket sitting on the sink with his thighs bracketing the other male. It's an invitation, clearly, because when Pocket cocks his head ever so slightly Enigma dives upwards for a kiss. 

There's a hand on his hip that slides upwards into the hoodie he'd been wearing. An ugly gray to contrast his neon coloured shorts, so he wouldn't mind that off first. 

The kiss is nothing but a hunger Pocket thought only he possessed. He was unsure of Enigma's infatuation up until he'd seen the other recognize him and blush. It was hard to mask that kind of expression, the ' _oh-I'm-fucked_ '.

Pocket had done that somehow and now, here kissing Enigma, he's quite content with the events leading up to this. In fact, Cancel doesn't owe him dinner anymore-

"I'm back bitch!" Cancel shouts upon her entrance, bathroom door banging against the wall. "Thanks for the pants Po- ..."

When Cancel had finished her lab and made her merry way to the bathroom she'd left Pocket in, she was expecting everything but this. Pocket's face is buried in the neck of Enigma, someone Cancel vaguely recalls seeing at Pocket's baseball games. 

Given by the hand under Pocket's hoodie and his own hands curled in blue hair, Cancel knows precisely what she's witnessing. 

"Oh my God, I'm going to be an auntie."

**"GET OUT!!!"**

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_0WLZ66RV2zCzZt_R4zvfQ (YouTube Channel)
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zw5ZGRc (Discord if you'd like, but if you check out the channel there should be a link in the description of videos!)
> 
> STEVIE PILGRIM APPRECIATION FOR COMPOSING THE MUSIC and "Rosie and the Raven" please, yesyes, I love his music. 
> 
> I don't know how to grab the Twitter links for CrossPawGames and Moraiteru, sue me, but they're there on YouTube I think.... And shoutout to all staff, artists, writers, VAs, programmers, editors, I'm uneducated and don't know who else to appreciate, but y'all have done AMAZING WORK on this project. 
> 
> If you're new to DR F: SH, welcome!!! If yer not and stalked me from Discord to AO3, hi!!!! Y'all will better know me as Jerri#2801 on Discord and for newcomers, I am the PogmaJesus PFFFFFT!!! I'm also going to be posting other Fangan Fiction when I can (AO3 tags are a nightmare) so look forward to that? If you recognized any of these titles: Hushed Whispers, Deadication, Hope Restoration, Distrust and Coward's Paradise. Go definitely check those out on YouTube and hopefully scavenge around for Discord links. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
